<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a bag of lettuce by seasofrhyebread</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029419">a bag of lettuce</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasofrhyebread/pseuds/seasofrhyebread'>seasofrhyebread</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1980s Era Queen (Band), Crack, what the hell am i doing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:46:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasofrhyebread/pseuds/seasofrhyebread</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Queen fanfic which is basically a shitpost. No idea where the story will go and how it will end, but this takes place in early 1987 and it’s about a 16 year old girl from 2020 who magically got transported here. There will be loads of inconsistencies, errors, and timeline(???) mistakes, but overall this fic is just written for fun and not meant to be taken seriously. Hope you enjoy it and my “humor”.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. chatper 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clara leigh, sixteen, was home alone on a rainy afternoon in her American house and sitting on the cooch, she gave yawn and looked at the bright son. she was board. Clara got up from the sofa and got some old maxtapes and a bag a letuse to eat. </p>
<p>She blew off the dust on the taps and put them in the plastic grey boombox, it was brtain’s number #1 boyband, QUEEEEN111!!!!11!!!1! &lt;333. It was their 1986 album, kidney magic!! Which she heard they did it for the movie,outlandish. </p>
<p>Cara sat down pressed the pay buttton and BOOM! An magick vorteks a ppeard out of knowhere! And it was sucking her in. “HELP!1!!!!!1” she cryed butt noone was there to listen. Ass she was being in protal it spun her roun baby round like a record baby. And then FLASH AHHHHAHH. </p>
<p>after balcking for aboot, Coral wake upped in a stranger things evinroment, it looked like...London?????? But summons was of, persons’s hares were different, cars look off, GASP, “I ams in the 1980s”1111!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chappor ii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clara worked a round the city for a bit, but she didn’t know where in the hecc she was. Until a black limoseen pulled up ter, “am i about to be kiddnapped?”” clara thought, blood rushing to her hed, she was considereing about running untill the care windouch pulled up, it was Queue!!!!!1111 Freddy Mercurie! Brain MAe!! Rodger swift!! Jon bishop!! “OMG you gus r kween!”! I squealed, i felt lick abot to jump into outer sauce :000. Yes we are them’ roger proclammed smoking alcohal. He was so hawt uwu. ‘We saw what seemed like a poratoll in the skye and we can see you ain’t from ear’ Bryan said,&amp; he opened up the door fliking throughing his half eaten chicken sand witch out the window. “Hurry, in the car, one is tiring to get to u!’ Ducky said jestering his hand.</p>
<p>Cara hoped in the kar and queen and klara zoomed off at the speedway of sund.  </p>
<p>“Hose fter mee??” Clara sad frigetningly plulling her hair back into an far ponytal. fredward looked bake and force and said, “we donut now, but all we now is that an EVILLLLL encorptarion is after you. U canada stay at my hoose.’’ omg!!! Living with the straight chedder mercury??? A dream come true :D</p>
<p>the care stooped at the other membrane’s houses and the only persons in the cars was Freddie and Clara. </p>
<p>The car had stoooed in front of a glorius  booking  estat with a wall soyrngdinf ut. Carwash has wrealixed it was garden lodhe!!!!</p>
<p>‘Cone on clara, i’ll shoe yo aroond, &amp; ware yuletide slep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>